The present invention relates to a hair-curling device including a plurality of substantially round hair-curling elements.
Hair-curling devices of the above-mentioned general . type are known in the art. One known device includes a plurality of handleless rollers, while another device has a plurality of brushes provided with handle. Some of the known devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,630, 4,004,595, 4,260,871, 4,712,570. The devices of the above mentioned types have certain disadvantages. They are relatively difficult to use and special skills are needed for curling the client's or user's own hairs. A single set does not fit for any hair length and texture. The curling and processing of locks is time consuming. Since the elements have handle, they have a substantial weight (brushes). Also they have to be fixed to the hair by additional fixing elements. It is difficult to make curls of different especially oval shape.